obelixandasterixfandomcom-20200213-history
Asterix the Gaul
Asterix the Gaul is the first album in the asterix series. It explains Caesar's conquest of Gaul at the beginning, before intoducing us to the heroes Asterix and Obelix and their village. Asterix goes to Getifix the Druid for his dose of magic potion. The Romans decide to find the seceret to the Gauls superhuman strength and send Caliguia Minus to spy on the Gauls. The Gauls "rescue" Caliguia Minus from the Romans and take him to the saftey of their village where minus is shocked to see them performing superhuman acts as part of their everyday life. Asterix manages to persuade Getifix to give Caligua (or known to the Gauls as Caliguliminix) a shot of potion. at first, Getifix refuses to give in but eventuly gives in and gives him a gourd. There is a dance held for Caliguaminix where his true identity is revealed when Asterix pulls off his fake Moustashe. Unfortunatly, due to the potions effects, Caligua Minus escapes and arrives back to the Roman Camp of Compendium where he proves the Magic Potions effects to Crismus Bonus by beating up the camps strongest legionaries. eventully though the effects wear off and the troops have their revenge on Caligulia. Bonus decides he needs to get to the recipie so he can become Crismus Caesar. His legionaries capture Getifix and torture him into telling the recipie, although Gitifix does not give in. Crismus even tries to bribe him with Money. Suspecting somthing is up, Asterix goes looking for Getifix and persuaides an unintellegant Ox dealer to take him to Compendium where there is a "cart mart" on at the moment. The Ox Dealer takes Asterix to Compendium where Asterix tells him he is going to play a prank of the Legionaries. Instead, Asterix goes looking for Getifix. Eventully, Asterix finds the tent Getifix is in and Surrenders to the Romans. Asterix is sent to the torturer to try and get Getifix to confess, but Asterix pretends to be Tramertised before the torturer has even starter.Getifix announ ces he will make Magic Potion, and goes out to find ingredients. After annoying Bonus for a while, they finally make a potion, but not the Magic Potion, but a hair growing potion. Furious, Crismus Bonus demands the antidote. Getifix makes an antidote, as well as a cauldron of Magic Potion which they use to escape. Unfortunatly, Bonus has called on the other Roman Garrisons to surround and trap Asterix and Getifix. Just then, Bonus is called into his tent, where he finds Ju;ius Caesar waiting for him. Asterix reveals to Caesar Crismus Bonus' plan to steal the imperial throne. Caesar sends Bonus and his legion to Mongolia where there is a barbarian rebellion, and frees Asterix and Getifix after quoting: " This is only a truce Gaul, we shall meet again". Errors to the story *In the Beginning of the book, Julius Caesar has a long pointy nose, but in the end, it is a hook nose *The first time we see Obelix, he has an odd shaped Menhir and an Axe. later, we see him as we do for the rest if the series. *Getifix takes Asterix to his hous in the forest, but later, we see him at one in the village. *Getifix's shoes change from Pink to Purple, and then to Light Blue. Then in the Roman camp, they change to Dark Blue. Trivia *The covers for Asterix the Gaul and Asterix and the Falling Sky are mirrored. This caused controvercy about it being the last Asterix book, But it was later confirmed incorrect.